Noches invernales
by Silent Miut
Summary: Prusia no puede dormir, la noche es demasiado fría, la noche es demasiado solitaria. Los recuerdos atormentan dos mentes unidas por las circunstancias, pero quizá la compañía no sea la mejor solución.
1. Chapter 1

_No entiendo el mecanismo de mi mente, pero puedo asegurar que los fics salen sin pedirme mucha consulta (¡Tienen autonomía! o.o). _

_Es mi primer fanfic Rusia/Prusia así que los caracteres pueden estar un 'poco' distorsionados, además de que el fic nació en la madrugada, no garantizo el IC.  
_

_Gracias por leer.  
_

_**Advertencias:**__ posible OCC, violencia, violación (¿implícita?)  
_

_**Disclamer: **creo que esto se me olvido porque es obvio, pero de todas maneras aquí va. Hetalia -y todo lo que incluye- no me pertenece. Las naciones pertenecen a su gente, los países a la Tierra y la idea de personificarlos a Hidekazu.  
_

**Noches invernales.  
**

**Al frío del recuerdo.  
**

La luz de la luna se colaba entre las rendijas dejadas por las cortinas gruesas de la casa alemana. Esa noche hacía un frío descomunal, la ropa de cama no arropaba a Prusia, quien solitario yacía en aquella mansión desierta a causa de que su hermano menor había accedido a pasar la navidad junto a Feliciano.

No podía cerrar los ojos, simplemente el sonido del viento en plena madrugada no lo dejaba dormir y era en esas ocasiones donde los recuerdos volvían con más intensidad, esas memorias de aquellos días lejos de su hogar encadenado a la casa de Rusia.

Trago saliva ante la sequedad de su garganta, poco a poco su corazón dejo de retumbarle en los oídos y sus músculos se relajaron a pesar de que su mente todavía divagaba en la pesadilla recién soñada.

_Abría los párpados pesados, los pasos de una persona retumbaban en las paredes heladas de la prisión. Sin prisa, acercándose estaba él, aquel que era su captor, aquel que lo había doblegado hasta hacerlo un guiñapo, una sombra de lo que era, aquel que lo había destrozado junto con otras naciones._

_Prusia abrió los labios, últimamente le costaba respirar, le dolía la espalda cuando lo hacía y parecía que un tabique le obstruyera el paso del aire. Las cadenas tintinearon cuando se movió llevando su pecho hacia delante intentando apaciguar el dolor de la poca movilidad._

_La puerta de acero se abrió dando paso a su captor, a Iván Braginski, a Rusia. Jadeó intentando decir algo, la tos ganó a sus ganas de replicar. El hombre alto se situó frente a él, su rostro inexpresivo era indicador de lo que le esperaba. _

_Sus muñecas y tobillos fueron soltados, pero su cuello también encadenado a la pared seguía atrapado; de un momento a otro Rusia lo obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta el suelo, en la cual puso un pie para que se quedara ahí; su nariz dolía horrores, el dolor de cabeza y cuello que tenía desde hace semanas aumentaba cuando hacía eso, porque sí, ya no contaba las veces, sino los segundos para que terminará su tortura diaria._

_Las primeras semanas habían sido duros castigos por resistirse: golpizas con puños, látigos, una pala y la famosa tubería; sin embargo pronto comenzó a cambiar a algo más molesto, menos tolerante.  
_

_Primero habían sido roces demasiado descarados, después besos robados a la fuerza y mordidas que sangraban sus labios, pronto pasaron más allá hasta que fue violado de forma tan brutal que había terminado enfermando ante la ausencia total de su ropa._

_Tenía neumonía severa, no dudaba en que un día de esos muriera. Pensaba en su hermano, en su gente, en la luz del sol que hace tanto perdió. _

_Soltó un gemido al ser liberado su cuello y otro al ser presionado contra el suelo por un cuerpo más grande que el suyo. No suplicaría, aunque en ese momento la piel desgarrada de sus labios estuviera sangrando y que sus entrañas ardieran de dolor como la piel expuesta al frío de Siberia._

_Delirante pensaba en lo asqueroso que era cuando él reclamaba parte de su territorio de esa forma. Maldito Iván, algún día lo haría pagar. _

_Sin embargo la aversión se disipaba en una bruma cercana a la inconsciencia mientras sentía al otro derramar cálidas lágrimas en sus mejillas, meciéndolo entre sus brazos y llevándolo a la fría cama de piedra en donde se encontraba la única prenda de vestir entera que le quedaba… el abrigo de su odiado captor, quien con ingenuidad trataba de remediar los actos tan violentos llevados a cabo._

El edredón revuelto descansaba al otro lado del colchón, Prusia odiaba esos recuerdos porque sabía muy bien que detrás de ese Iván abusivo se encontraba alguien muy solo y triste, ocultado por una sonrisa macabra.

Gruñó contra la almohada hecho un ovillo, pensando en cuanto abominaba revivir esa parte que nunca contaría a nadie, porque nadie se podía enterar de su secreto mejor guardado.

Sí, detestaba esos sueños, mas no era por lo que muchos se podrían imaginar, sino porque muy en el fondo sufría algo que una nación no debería sufrir, un sentimiento que nunca tuvo que haber sentido por el despiadado bipolar de Rusia: amor.

_Continuará...  
_

_Juzguen ustedes lo que acaban de leer, realmente me gustaría saber su opinión debido a que es mi primer fic de esta pareja y no quisiera hacer un fic malo de ella ya que es una de las que más me agradan, pero con la que me siento más insegura debido a las personalidades de ambos. _

_P.D. Puede tenga continuación si la crítica no es muy mala.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo. Gracias a todos los lectores y a los que dejaron review. _

_Tardé un poco porque las ideas iban y venían reprochándose unas a otras que no estaban del todo satisfechas consigo mismas, pero bueno, al final se ordenaron y terminaron haciendo algo medianamente decente._

_**Advertencias: **__muy sentimental, podría ser algo incoherente y dramático._

**Noches invernales.**

**La barrera del ser.  
**

Los vasos centellaban al contacto de la luz, el frío de una copa se impregnaba en sus labios y el líquido transparente entraba a su organismo quemando todo lo que tocaba, dándole el calor que necesitaba. Cerró los párpados buscando los matices de su tierra, combinándolos, intercambiándolos y aún así, no lograba identificar lo que quería encontrar porque simplemente al ver su realidad no estaría él, el dueño de un rojo profundo, rebelde y pasional, un color que por mucho tiempo odio y efímeramente amó al gélido morado como la muerte, como los hielos perdidos en las aguas de la Antártida.

Miro a su alrededor, la gente buscaba un poco de cobijo bajo la bebida caliente y embriagante llamada alcohol, perdiéndose en ella, disfrutándola, viviéndola en un mar de dolor, de esperanzas y de incomprensión.

Un rubio alto vestido con un abrigo y una bufanda se acostó en la barra de cedro importado, empezó a tararear una canción vieja, una canción olvidada, pero vivida en su esplendor, ahora sólo otra más en el repertorio de algún concertista.

-La música no se olvida, la música no envejece, la música morirá hasta que el último ser humano muera y, aún así seguirá existiendo en cualquier ámbito, porque los sonidos armoniosos siempre existirán- murmuró melancólico oyendo la suave melodía de fondo.

Se levantó del banco y pago los tragos bebidos, necesitaba salir de ese lugar en el que trataba de ahogar las penas, las cuales esa noche se defendían contraatacando hasta ganar.

Se abrochó el abrigo para caminar lentamente en la tormenta de nieve que se extendía cientos de kilómetros. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a donde lo dirigían sus pies en un impulso por recordar la tristeza, el vacío y los malos presentimientos que anunciaron la caída de una unión.

Se detuvo al encontrar el nacimiento de una pared derrumbada hacía años, los vestigios de una separación forzada y la tortura de aquellos ojos que anhelaba. Una voz le hizo levantar el rostro, la tormenta se había quedado muy atrás, pero su tormento apenas comenzaba al ver al chico pálido frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Prusia al ver llegar a Iván cabizbajo, éste levanto la cara ecuánime dándole la sensación de estar viendo una estatua viviente. Segundos después una sonrisa se dibujo con sus labios haciéndolo ver aterrador por sus irises carentes de emoción.

-Buenas noches, Prusia. Sólo estaba vagando por el bosque, no me di cuenta de que dirección seguía. Después de todo Rusia es muy grande- explicó tratando de ignorar la punzada en su corazón, la cicatriz volviéndose a abrir.

Se observaron por largo rato. Prusia tratando de ver alguna intención de invadir, el otro dedicándose a admirar la belleza exótica en los írides de Gilbert, un color de ojos tan inusual en cualquier ser humano.

-Bien, entonces regresa a tu casa, el grandioso yo no puede estar vigilando esta parte por mucho tiempo. Así que…- le lanzo una advertencia con la mirada –vete.

-No tienes porque correrme ¿Cierto?*- sonrió infantilmente ocasionando que al prusiano se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Tienes razón, pero prefiero estar seguro de tu versión- contestó intentando calmar sus ansias de golpearlo, de gritarle y de medio matarlo por sus atrevimientos, por las noches en vela, porque a esas horas estuviera ahí tratando de evadir las pesadillas y los dolorosos encuentros combinados con los momentos de felicidad a su lado.

-Antes no desconfiabas así de mí- objetó avanzando hacia Prusia, haciéndolo retroceder en el proceso.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuando aún podía mirarte a unos ojos que ahora sólo me traen memorias amargas!- dijo sin pensar al romperse su resistencia, ablandado y carcomido por las atrocidades de las guerras, atrocidades que había cometido y sufrido, por la culpa y el remordimiento transformado en dolor y una profunda desesperación.

Rusia dejó de sonreír, sus ojos se oscurecieron y veloz tomó la muñeca de Gilbert deteniendo cualquier posibilidad de escape, éste jaloneó su brazo con fuerza logrando que el agarré se volviera insoportable.

-Rusia…- gimió apretando los párpados sin dejar de resistirse.

Iván lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó sintiendo los temblores del cuerpo tenso entre su brazo derecho agarrando su cintura.

Gilbert miraba al suelo incapaz de moverse, el calor de Rusia era asfixiante, lo lastimaba de tal manera que sentía quemarse por dentro debido al helado invierno de Siberia. Abrió la boca para gritar algún improperio, mas se vio avasallado ante un beso furioso que lo llevo de vuelta a la realidad oscura.

Golpeó con sus puños cualquier parte de Iván hasta que se cansó, el beso aún no terminaba y comenzó a corresponder reticente lleno de confusión.

La federación rusa no tardó en imprimir sus anhelos a la danza de labios orquestada por sentimientos encontrados y recuerdos desenterrados. El abrazo se hizo recíproco uniendo el calor de ambos ante el gélido aire que comenzaba a correr llevando la tormenta hacia ellos.

Se separaron sintiendo bajar la temperatura, contemplaron sus miradas y comenzaron a captar la situación. Prusia, al verse envuelto débilmente retrocedió varios metros decepcionando al más alto.

-Olvida lo que acaba de pasar- ordenó nervioso, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

Rusia examinó a la antigua nación, su pose a la defensiva, su rostro ruborizado y en sus pupilas un resquicio de pánico, expresaban lo que en el beso creyó vislumbrar.

Serio levanto el rostro –Estás enamorado de mí- dijo cansado con un deje de esperanza, viendo por enésima vez cómo Prusia tomaba pose de gato amenazado, sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

-¡Estás equivocado! ¡Yo, no, ninguna nación puede enamorarse!- gritó tratando de encubrir la verdad -¡Ninguna nación debe de…!- fue cortado por las palabras cercanas a su oído, el aliento de él le congeló la sangre.

-El deber no es querer, si quieres se puede y el deber no es siempre lo que uno quiere- lo agarró por la cintura de nuevo pegándolo a él –Dime ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- habló contra su coronilla.

Gilbert dirigió sus orbes al suelo por encima del hombro de Iván, se acomodó en la corva del cuello y selló sus ojos para contestarle con la verdad –Te odio…- susurró bajo –pero sé que aún recuerdas nuestra alianza…

Rusia interrumpió -…Amor, paz y justicia, esos eran los principios bajo los que la Santa Alianza** se hizo.

Se separaron sin alejarse demasiado, pusieron frente contra frente mezclando sus alientos sin llegar a fundirlos.

Eran conscientes del significado de esas palabras y en paz Iván lo dejó apartarse hasta que se perdió entre los edificios en aquella noche invernal. También se volvió sobre sus pasos dejando vagar sus ideas en hipótesis sin importancia, porque no imporaba cuan arrebatado pudiera llegara a ser, jamás podría dejar su naturaleza y por consiguiente, su responsabilidad primordial... ser una nación.

Fin.

_Y aquí termina este fic, me gustaría hacer otro, pero hasta que no llegué una idea interesante (alias: tenga tiempo para escribir y la inspiración no se corte) me despido._

_Gracias a los que leyeron._

_Atte_

_Hane Akai._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_*Cierto: el equivalente al 'Da' que utiliza Iván._

_**Santa Alianza: fue una alianza conformada, al principio, por Prusia, Rusia y Austria bajo los preceptos del cristianismo a pesar de profesar distintas religiones. Se firmó en 1815 y se disolvió en 1825._

_Eso es lo que me 'dijo' el internet, cualquier error pueden corregirme. _


End file.
